Better in My Dream Than in Real
by VEnomouSakuRa
Summary: Mamori bangun dengan kepala super pusing! Yang lebih parah, dia tidak sendirian di tempat tidur! "apa yang terjadi?" batin Mamori. Don't worry honey! You will have a very sweet dream in my story...kekekeke
1. Chapter 1

**Better in My Dream Than in Real**

* * *

Summary : Mamori bangun dengan kepala super pusing! Yang lebih parah, dia tidak sendirian di tempat tidur! "apa yang terjadi?" batin Mamori. Don't worry honey! You will have a very sweet dream in my story...kekekeke

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 bukan milik saya!

Author's Note : selingan dari fic saya sebelumnya...  
agak berhubungan dengan fic saya yang satunya.

Warning : pengennya buat rate M, tapi masih belum berani jadi T aja deh.

* * *

Mamori's POV

Egh, kenapa rasanya pusing banget ya?

Aku masih malas membuka mataku. Ditambah rasa pusing ini. Kenapa bisa pusing begini sih? Padahal tadi malam aku cuma menelepon Suzuna sampai agak malam. Ehh, ok, sebenarnya sampai larut malam. Kami terlalu asyik membicarakan Hirumakun juga adiknya, Yuzuki yang kami temui tadi siang.

Haah, kenapa sih Hirumakun tidak pernah cerita pada kami sih? Apa kami bukan apa-apa buat dia? Apa kami nggak berarti apa-apa buat dia? Apa aku nggak berarti apa-apa buat dia?  
Uhhhh~~~~~~

Ya, sebenarnya omongan Suzuna selama ini hampir benar. Aku memang menyukai Hirumakun, ups ini Hiruma Youichi loh. Bukan adiknya Hiruma Yuzuki. Uhm, _well_ seperti kataku tadi. Aku menyukai Hi, Hirumakun(kyaaa), tapi kelihatanya ini cuma cinta sepihak karena Hirumakun tidak pernah kelihatan peduli padaku, hiks.

"..."

AGHHH! Sudah cukup! Aku bahkan belum membuka mataku, tapi aku sudah berpikir macam-macam pagi-pagi begini. Tapi aku masih malas bangun dan ugh, agak dingin.

Aku mencari-cari selimutku masih dengan mata terpejam. Tidak lama, aku merasa seperti ada boneka beruang super besar yang menyelimutiku. Boneka ini menyelimutiku dengan lembut. Aku kemudian memeluk boneka beruang ini. Hmm, terasa nyaman. Boneka ini memelukku juga, tangannya yang panjang dan sedikit kasar menjadi bantalku. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Dan bau mesiu dan mint dari beruang ini...

Tunggu dulu!

Aku tidak punya boneka sebesar ini. Kalaupun aku punya dia tidak akan bergerak dan memelukku seperti ini. Ini bukan BONEKA.

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku. Pandanganku masih sedikit kabur, tapi aku bisa melihat bayangan dari orang yang berambut spike hitam dan telinga elf. Setelah pandanganku semakin jelas dan sangat jelas, aku bisa melihat wajah Hirumakun menyeringai kepadaku. Tapi matanya bukan mata hijau tajam biasanya, tapi merah nanar. Meskipun dia kelihatan lebih tampan dengan warna itu.

Wajahku hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak. Tapi begitu kubuka mulutku, sebelum sempat kuucapkan sesuatu, bibir Hirumakun sudah menyegel bibirku.

End Mamori's POV

* * *

~(0w0)/\(0w0)~

Normal POV

"uhhmm" Mamori mendesah. Sambil menutup matanya, dia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman Youichi. Youichi melepaskan Mamori, kemudian menyeringai

"Selamat pagi..." Mamori masih shock dari ciuman Youichi.

"istri sialan..." dan di tambah nama panggilan yang belum dia dengar.

"APA YANG TERJADIIII?" sekarang Mamori pingsan.

* * *

OWARI

Nyehehehe...

buat reader yang membaca cerita saya yg sebelumnya...HONTOU NI ARIGATOU!

fic ini sebenarnya maw dibuat single chapter doang, idenya aja juga kilat, tapi karena Authornya males akhirnya jadi ber-chapter2

idenya sudah umum banget ya? semoga saja chapter selanjutnya bisa memuaskan hati para Readers

**Review donk~~~**

(lagi butuh banyak saran nih!)

P.S: "The Dark Family" masih saya lanjutkan koq!


	2. Chapter 2

**Better in My Dream Than in Real**

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 bukan milik saya!

Author's Note : selingan dari fic saya sebelumnya...  
agak berhubungan dengan fic saya yang satunya.

Warning : gak bisa bikin rated M, huhuhu~~~~TT^TT

Mamori's POV

Duuh, tadi itu pasti halusinasiku. Ya! Pasti cuma HA-LU-SI-NA-SI-ku! Nggak mungkin Hiruma-kun tiba-tiba ada di tempat tidurku. Nggak mungkin Hiruma-kun memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ISTRI SIALAN' (pacar aja enggak, kok tiba-tiba istri?). Semua cuma halusinasiku.

Jadi sekarang, kalau aku membuka mataku, yang terlihat adalah langit-langit kamarku, aku sendirian di tempat tidur, dan mungkin sedang memeluk boneka Rockets Bear-ku. Ya! Pasti akan begitu. Pasti, pasti,...mungkin?

Perlahan-lahan kubuka mataku. Sepi. Cuma ada langit-langit kamarku.

Fiuh. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Bayanganku tadi sesuai dengan kenyataan. Aku sendirian di tempat tidurku, tidak ada Hiruma-kun, tidak ada Hiruma-kun, tidak ada...

"Pagi, istri sialan"

"HIRUMAAAAA" kontan saja aku berteriak. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Hiruma-kun ada dalam pandangan mataku. Ugh, apa yang terjadi sih?

"Aku sempat kaget kau tiba-tiba pingsan, tapi mungkin itu karena kondisimu, istri sialan" apa, apa sih? Apa Hirumakun sedang mengerjai aku?

"mungkin saja kau kecapekan karena bekerja waktu kondisimu seperti ini" tapi kenapa dia kelihatan berbeda dari biasanya?

"kau seharusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu sendiri, istri sialan!" badannya lebih tinggi, tubuhnya lebih berotot, suaranya jadi lebih tegas dan berat. Dan lagi, matanya merah.

"istri sialan..."aku masih berkutat dengan pikiranku ketika tiba-tiba Hiruma-kun *cup* mencium pipiku.

Blush! Uwwaaaa!

Seorang Youichi Hiruma baru saja mencium pi-pipiku! Hiruma-kun yang kusukai mencium pipiku! Uwaaa! Rasanya mukaku sudah jadi merah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

Tapi, tetap saja ini aneh. Hiruma Youichi is UnRomantic Guy! Setidaknya itu yang kutahu sih...

"Kekeke, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, istri sialan? Kau mau lebih?" Hiruma-kun menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda. Uhh, rasanya mukaku jadi lebih merah lagi.

"Bu, bukan begitu, aku..." lagi-lagi Hiruma-kun tidak membiarkan aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Dia merubah posisi kami yang awalnya berdampingan menjadi dia di atasku dengan kedua tangannya masing-masing ada di samping bahuku. Kedua tangannya itu mencegah aku bergerak.

Aghh! Aku bodoh sekali! Aku baru sadar kalau dari tadi Hiruma-kun cuma memakai celana kain panjang yang berwarna putih. Dan aku...aku...

ARGH! Ternyata penampilanku lebih memalukan. Aku cuma memakai gaun malam yang panjangnya cuma bisa menutupi sedikit pahaku. Gaun ini berwarna hitam dengan renda-renda dan belahan dada yang dalam. Sebenarnya ini gaun malam yang bagus sekali...itu kalau masih utuh. Gaun malamku sudah banyak robek disana-sini membuat kulitku semakin banyak terekspose. Uhh, pantas saja dingin...

Ternyata Hiruma-kun tidak diam saja setelah menahan gerakanku. Aku bisa merasakan nafas dan sentuhannya di leherku. Aahh, ternyata dia menciumi leherku. Sentuhan Hiruma-kun di sekujur tubuhku terasa sangat lembut. Lambat tapi pasti, aku mulai menikmatinya. Tanpa sadar tanganku sudah bergantung di leher Hiruma-kun. Aku bisa merasakan Hiruma-kun tersenyum kemudian menciumku. Kali ini aku menikmati ciumannya. Ciuman Hiruma-kun agak kasar tapi sangat panas. Hiruma menggigit bibir bawahku, membuat jeda beberapa detik untuk memasuki mulutku dengan lidahnya. Uumm, aku bisa merasakan rasa mint memenuhi rongga mulutku. Aku mengeratkan cengkramanku di leher dan punggungnya. Hiruma yang merasakan cengkramanku semakin erat, malah menambah panas ciumannya.

Sambil menciumku, Hiruma-kun beberapa kali berbisik "Mamori..." atau "kau cantik sekali, istri sialan..." atau "aishiteruze, Mamori". Rasanya mustahil sekali, tapi aku benar-benar mendengarnya.

Aku tidak berani membuka mata. Aku nggak tahu ini nyata atau mimpi. Seandainya ini mimpi, rasanya aku lega tapi kecewa juga. Lega karena itu artinya aku masih murid SMA yang cuma lagi mimpi basah(memang cewek ada?). Kecewa karena itu artinya Hiruma-kun tidak benar-benar berkata-kata dan bersikap lembut padaku. Sikapnya akan kembali ke sikap kasar dan tidak peduli seperti biasa.

Kami melanjutkan ciuman kami selama beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya Hiruma-kun melepaskan bibirnya dariku.

"ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada kelelahan. Ini pertama kalinya aku berciuman, jadi wajar kan?

"Maaf ya, Manajer Sialan..." hoe? Apa yang terjadi? Hiruma-kun menundukkan kepalanya sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"aku pikir ini sudah saatnya..." ini, apa-apaan sih? Bagaimana dengan adegan romantis barusan?

"..." Hiruma diam beberapa saat.

"Hi, hiruma-kun?" aku memanggilnya tapi kemudian yang kulihat adalah Hiruma menyeringai setan seperti biasa.

"UNTUK MENGAKHIRI MIMPI MESUMMU! YA-HA!"

"KRRRIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!"

"UWAAAAA!"

"Hosh, hosh, uh, hah, apa? Ternyata beneran mimpi ya?"

O_W_A_R_I

Nyehehehe gimana chapter yg ni?

Di chapter penutupan ini memang nggak terlalu panjang, padahal banyak readers yg pengen ceritanya lebih panjang, iyakan? Oleh karena itu Sakura minta maaf, gomen, tapi Sakura memang nggak terlalu pintar buat bikin cerita yang panjang2(maklum MLS). Anyway, maaf kalau ending-nya GJ begini. Benar2 maaf, tapi Sakura ingin melanjutkan 'The Dark Family'...

Pokoknya terima kasih buat RnR fic selingan ini. Arigatou(bungkuk). Nantikan fic2 Author selanjutnya, ya!

Oh, iy, krn PenName Author yg kepanjangan, jadi tolong panggil Author dengan Veno(thanks buat Dee Kyou) atau Veve ya~! Thanks

Special Thanks, Big Thanks, and Thanks a Lot TO : Shirawashi-me No Akuma, pinkyukka, Vhy Otome Saoz, Aika Licht Youichi, and Akumarelease for Read n Review my Fiction, Gracias!


End file.
